


[Podfic] Foreign Tongues

by MistMarauder



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: Jack, who still had the devil in him most days and didn't appreciate suddenly having a rider who wouldn't let him stretch his legs, pawed at the dirt a little. He turned his big, wet eyes on Josh and asked, ears twitching, "Why are we crossing this hot, dry desert?"
    Josh blinked.
    "Excuse me?"
    It was a fine question, excepting that it had come from a horse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Foreign Tongues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165278) by [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales). 



> Thank you for writing this and sharing it with us, TDT and for the permission to podfic it. <3

**MP3 DOWNLOAD LINKS**

[ MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dh3ppm31d4zx7l1/Foreign_Tongues.mp3)

[DROPBOX](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8ooc3eqgtb98jvo/Foreign%20Tongues.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
